Hiiro Kagami's Cold Christmas Eve
by Kajiki-LoveStar
Summary: Hiiro is freezing cold and tired. Can Saki and Hiroshi make his day brighter? MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE X


At Seito University Hospital at 5:35pm.

Hiiro stood in a daze as he felt Mizuki wipe the sweat away from his forehead. He blinked trying to remember what he was supposed to be doing.

"Is everything alright Dr Kagami?" Asks Satsuki.

"I'm fine just tired." Hiiro gave her weak smile.

Three hours passed

Hiiro stitched up the patient's operation.

He then wiped the sweat off his head once more feeling the sweat stinging his eyes.

Soon he was wearing his shirt, tie and his trousers again. Feeling sleep trying to take over him. He took his coat off its hook and walked out of the CR.

The wind outside was howling, throwing ice stones at him Hiiro shivered pulling his coat tighter around him. Standing at the frozen bus shelter. Looking at his watch; tick, tock, tick.

There wouldn't be anymore buses for another half hour.

His eyes fell on his favourite bakery across the frosty road; He could smell the sweet delicious scent of icing sugar, puff pastry, crumbly cookies, meringues that dissolve in your mouth, those sticky buns. Wafting down the street.

Hiiro smiled, walking carefully towards the bakery.

"Can I buy three decoration cakes please?"

He asked politely.

The lady at the counter giggled. "For someone special Hiiro?"

The surgeon blushed a little. "Well I want to surprise Saki and my son Hiroshi."

The lady giggled placing the cakes in the bag.

He placed ¥5.00 on the counter.

The golden honeycomb swirled around in the air from the cakes.

"Arigatōgozaimashita" Hiiro waved and left.

Sitting at the Bus Stop again. Feeling the cakes' slight warmth, just as his bus came to a stop.

Tearing off his ticket off the machine,

going over to sit in the patched up abused seat. "Late and stinks!" Hiiro muttered in his scarf.

He got off the bus, his fingers like popsicles, rummaging through his pockets for his keys.

Saki encourages Hiroshi to walk towards her.

"Come here Hiroshi."

Hiroshi grabs the air with his hands.

"Ma!"

He stumbles, "Mama!" He wails.

"Its okay Hiroshi I'm here."

Saki picks him up.

Hiiro walks through the door. Hanging his damp scarf and jacket up, removing his shoes.

"Papa!" Hiroshi giggled.

"Papa? Cakes?" Hiroshi wriggles out of Saki's arms.

Hiroshi stumbles taking a step towards Hiiro.

"Papa!" He giggles..

Hiiro's eyes go wide. "Did he just?''

Hiiro places Hiroshi a couple of steps away from him. "Come over here Hiroshi." Hiiro holds out his hands.

Hiroshi walks towards Hiiro.

Hiiro picks him up, feeling tears forming in his eyes. "My beautiful boy can walk. Would you like some cake Hiroshi?"

smiles. "Yes please Papa!"

"Are you going to eat all your dinner then?" Hiiro asks with a stern tone.

"I love vegetables!" Hiroshi giggles, clapping his hands.

Hiiro places down the honey cake with fluffy cream

strawberries and sprinkled little chunks of honeycomb.

"Papa can you cut it for me please?" Hiroshi asks watching with amazement as blue light glows where Hiiro cuts the cake. It then separates into six perfect squares.

Hiroshi takes a bite of the cake, the sticky honeycomb melting in his mouth. The fluffy cream and strawberries, dancing with flavour in his mouth. "That's so cool, how do you do that Papa?"

Hiiro smiles. "Perhaps it is the Christmas magic?"

Saki holds Hiiro's hand, smiling with him.

Hiroshi giggles at the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Watching his parents with misty eyes kiss each other of the lips.

Hiroshi swallows his last piece of cake and yawns.

"Papa, Ma." he yawns again.

Saki wipes his face, carrying him upstairs.

He lets out a snuffle. "Where is Brave?"

Hiroshi plays Life Is Beautiful whilst brushing his teeth. Soon he is in his warm pjs in the bedcovers waiting for Brave.

Hiiro comes up the stairs holding the little plush.

"You left someone downstairs."

He passes it to Hiroshi "Goodnight Mama good night Papa." He cuddles it and falls asleep.

Hiiro kisses Hiroshi on his forehead. "Sleep well Hiroshi." Saki then kisses him before following Hiiro downstairs.

Hiiro carries a variety of presents out of their room.

"You're hogging all the glory!" Saki giggles taking some presents out his arms. She kisses his cheek running down the stairs.

He sighs in defeat, quietly following her downstairs.

They both arrange the shiny, glittery, snowflake patterned boxes.

Saki looks up Hiiro holding her hands in his.

"Yes Hiiro?" Saki asks confused of his stare.

"You're just so beautiful." His eyes glassy once more as he kisses her again.

The gentle snowflakes danced in the air settling on the road outside like glitter from Hiroshi's craft box...


End file.
